


The Violets In The Mountains Have Broken Rocks

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily is gorgeous, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, JJ is a dork, Jemily - Freeform, Love Confessions, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: JJ has a violet and a plan. Until she actually sees Emily.





	The Violets In The Mountains Have Broken Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I actually dreamed of writing this. Wrote the whole thing in a dream. It was funny, it was romantic, it was charming.
> 
> Could I remember it? No! So here's this. I don't even know, guys. I started with something and mind and now, here's this.
> 
> As always, all errors are mine, I write on my phone, yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

JJ paced up and down the bullpen, clutching the violet to her chest. This was probably the stupidest idea she'd ever had, but she knew she had to follow through. She ran through what she was going to say, practicing the words, muttering to herself.

Penelope walked past and gave her a small smirk and wide eyes, not understanding why she was talking to herself.

Morgan raised his eyebrow at the flower and continued on.

Reid tried to regale her with the symbolism behind the violet, but of course JJ already knew, so she continued to pace and mutter.

And them Emily entered the bullpen and the whole room seemed to glow brighter for it and JJ quickly forgot how to breathe.

And it was in that moment that the panic began to settle in. Emily, dark and alluring, her eyes shining beautifully under the glare of fluorescent lighting, her smile more radiant than all of Garcia's monitors, the way she exuded power and confidence, her gun jutting from her hip, and the suit. Dear gods, the way Emily wore a suit.

It was when Emily's eyes flicked toward JJ and her smile grew impossibly more beautiful and her eyes even livelier that made JJ's mouth dry and her pulse quicken.

She couldn't do this, what was she thinking!?

JJ dived through the first door she came across, which happened to belong to one Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Fuck.

Laying the flower on the desk, JJ considered her options. She could simply turn around and leave, ignore her feelings and the way Emily's eyes lingered like she'd done all along. She could wait and confess like she'd been planning to do for weeks now.

She could...

Approaching footsteps caused JJ to do the only logical thing she could think of in that moment: hide under the desk.

She heard the soft swish click of the door opening and closing again and she drew in a deep breath she began to hold.

"Jayje?" Emily called, but JJ was frozen in utter terror, her face becoming redder by the second while she continued to hold in that one aching breathe.

Soft, unhurried footsteps approached and JJ began to skitter across the floor under the desk, flailing her arms wildly as she went.

And bless Prentiss who only lowered herself down, causing her thighs to bulge and ripple in those wonderful dress pants as she squatted to be on JJ's level and Jennifer thanked every known diety in existence for Emily's loooooong legs before looking up sheepishly to meet said woman's gaze.

Her expression was soft, a warm smile on her face, with nothing but fondness showing in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"JJ, what are you doing?"

JJ felt her cheeks burn and hoped beyond hope her close proximity to the floor meant she couldn't lower herself any further, but the day was still young and the moment still to be had. Swallowing some of her embarrassment, she stuttered out a short reply.

"EARRING!" She practically yelled. "I-I lost my ear-earring yesterday and I thought--I thought..." but her words soon tapered off the second she realized how close Emily's face was to her own. Were she a bolder person, she could simply tilt her chin up and...

"_And what, JJ_?" She muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Emily grinned, enjoying this flustered but cute version of JJ. She'd always known the woman to be composed in even the most stressful of times, so she couldn't help but wonder what had her under such extreme duress _right at this moment_. But her curiosity didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy it.

JJ covered her face with a hand and blew out a long breath.

"Can I come out now," she asked, innocently enough but upon seeing the mirth in Emily's eyes she uttered a _jesus christ _and attempted to stand up, which only meant she rammed her head directly into the underside of Emily's desk.

"Whoa, whoa, Jayje! Are you okay?" Emily's face held nothing but concern and her touches were gentle as she extricated JJ from the space under her desk. She sat the blonde in her chair before turning her attention to her drawers and producing antiseptic wipes and a bandaid.

If her breathe caught a little when her gaze lighted upon the violet, JJ chose not to say anything.

Turning JJ's face from side to side, Emily thoroughly and gently cleaned the small cut on JJ's forehead before expertly applying the bandaid to the small wound. Emily imagined her pride hurt more than anything so she decided to forgo the usual banter she would have taunted her with. Leaning back against the desk, Emily inspected JJ closely and spoke as softly as she could.

"JJ, are you okay?"

The blonde nodded and tried to look anywhere but at the woman she'd come to love. A heavy sigh escaped and she dragged her eyes up to meet Emily's, appreciating _every bit _of her on the way up.

It was a moment before she could speak, having been captivated by Emily's sheer beauty.

"Em, I would like to tell you something, if I could." The words came out hurried and jumbled, causing Emily to tilt her head sideways with a polite _come again?_

JJ took another deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Press mobs and unsubs were a breeze compared to the penetrating gaze of one Emily Prentiss.

"I brought you something," she began, and Emily twisted slightly around to reach the violet behind her, bringing the sweet purple bloom to just under her nose and inhaling its aroma.

"Yes. That. It's, it's a violet. And it's really special, and I hope you'll indulge me. For just a moment.

Emily smiled before quipping that JJ was beginning to sound like Spencer.

JJ rolled her eyes and continued anyway.

"It seems as if any acquaintance I'd had who bought me flowers or gave me chocolates or made any type of romantic gesture, I'd wake up next to 24-72 hours later, questioning all my life's decisions up to that point. It was like once they'd gotten me there, I wasn't a person anymore, I was a trophy, I was property. I no longer existed for myself. And it was infuriating so I stopped believing in the romance, and the gestures, and the love, and the- the _symbolism_ of everything. And I became bitter and jaded. But then you came along, with your thousand watt smile and your incredible wit, not to mention you're just... incredibly beautiful. And I found myself hoping again. Longing. Dreaming. Of you. And this, this flower, it's a really special flower, with a lot of meaning behind it. Because in the old days, before women could really, you know, they used to give their lovers violets. And it was like this secret code for these women." 

JJ paused to stand and grasp Emily's hand, staring into her eyes as she continued.

"Emily, this my confession."

Perhaps JJ imagined it, but it seemed like Emily's eyes shined brighter, her smile got wider, that that hitch in her voice was only in reaction to the moisture she saw collecting in the corners of those gorgeous, dark eyes.

"And I want you to understand that I'm offering myself to you, freely, wholeheartedly. I'm yours, if you'll have me."

JJ barely had a moment to realize what she'd said, how'd she'd said it before Emily pulled her into her arms and smashed their lips together, her hands coming to rest on JJ's hips as her own wrapped around Emily's neck.

And Emily's lips held a thousand promises, whispered of years of yearning and kept secrets, and felt like coming home.

"I've always been yours," she whispered, her breath ghosting JJ's lips with each word. "You only had to ask."

And it was in that moment that JJ gave up fearing, gave up hatred, gave up the unknown. Because Emily filled her and made her whole again, was the warmth that beat through her heart, was everything.

JJ was home and Emily was always it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never written JEmily before. Like, I have legit shipped these two since Paget Brewster showed up in season 2. Her and AJ Cook just have this AMAZING chemistry on screen and I was so pissed when CM fired them both. I know they're back. I legit haven't watched since Blackbird, so sorry for the inaccuracies.


End file.
